home_and_away_soap_operafandomcom-20200213-history
Ep 748 (17 Apr 1991)
Synopsis Rachel is horrified that Blake has given some other people the impression that he spent the previous night with her. She had thought he was different but that doesn't appear to be the case. Sophie is furious on Rachel's behalf and wants to give him a piece of her mind. Rachel makes her promise not to say anything. Reluctantly, Sophie agrees. She still wants Rachel to say something to him though. Karen calls into the Surf Club and invites the two of them to come along with her to the farm. She's on her way over to see Blake and Haydn. Rachel makes her excuses and doesn't join them. Over at the farm, Blake and Haydn chat about Rachel. Although last night didn't work out the way he'd planned, it's clear that Blake is still mad about Rachel. Haydn offers to cover for him tonight if he wants to spend another night with Rachel. Blake makes excuses and doesn't think it's worth the risk. As they walk along, they spot some dead chooks. Blake doesn't seem overly concerned though. He doubts Ben will even miss them. In the Beach House, Sam and Sally are playing under a home-made tent in the living room. Donald calls in to see Bobby and ends up taking the kids to a Chinese restaurant. Bobby is amused to see that Sam is wrapping him around his finger. She asks Donald can he look after Sam the next day? He can't because he has a game of tennis organised. Rachel speaks to her mum on the phone in Summer Bay house. She seems to be a little sad. Pippa, who's lurking in the background picks up on that. When the call ends, she asks Rachel if she's OK. Rachel admits she misses her family. Not just her mum but Josh. Pippa asks her if she is having second thoughts about staying in Summer Bay. Rachel says she isn't but Pippa isn't convinced. She tells her there's nothing wrong with missing her family. Karen and Sophie have made it to the farm. Blake is disappointed to see that Rachel isn't with them. Sophie can't help but make some loaded comments and make digs at Blake. Nobody apart from her seems to know what the issue is. Abruptly, Blake decides to go and see Rachel. When he leaves, Karen and Sophie finally manage to get an explanation from Sophie about what has been going on. Neither of them are impressed with Blake. Blake runs into the caravan park and bangs on the door of Rachel's caravan. There is no answer. Inside, Rachel is lying on her bed, crying into a pillow. Back at the farm, Blake sits brooding while the other three play at the table. A row is about to break out between him and Sophie when they're interrupted by Michael calling over to collect the girls. When they leave, Blake tries to talk to Haydn. Haydn is somewhat frosty towards him. The next morning, Rachel pays Pippa some rent for her caravan. While she's in the kitchen, she watches Sally and Sam play on the floor and talks about what it would've been like in her home. Then, Carly and Ben arrive home unexpectedly. Are the happy family scenes upsetting Rachel a bit? "So, how was the Gold Coast?". Ben's answer to Michael is an unenthusiastic "it was alright". In the kitchen, Carly is on a high and tells Pippa that the trip made all the difference between her and Ben. Outside, Sally and Sam tire of trying to build a tent. She has a better idea - they can build a tree house. She tells him they have some wood and takes him to it.. Over a game of table tennis, Rachel and Sophie talk about what has happened. Rachel is trying to avoid Blake but she is also blaming herself for what happened. She isn't sure what to do but Sophie tells her she needs to take action soon. It's her reputation that's at stake here. Carly and Ben come home. Ben is still a bit preoccupied by the farm but is pleased that Carly has finally referred to it as home. Bobby calls over to collect Sam. Sally and Sam watch her from a height but she doesn't notice them before going into the house. Inside, while Bobby is chatting to Pippa and Michael, they hear a scream. They rush outside to be greeted by a panicked Sally. Sam is lying unconscious on the ground, having fallen from a tree. Michael rushes into the house with Sam in his arms, then rings for an ambulance. Sally is distraught and Bobby is furious at her. Thankfully, he comes around and asks to play in the treehouse. Still, it's the hospital he'll be going to next. Blake calls into the Diner and asks Matt has he seen Rachel. He hasn't. Haydn and Sophie are having a drink nearby but are decidedly frosty towards him. Sophie can take no more and tells him she knows he didn't spend the night with Rachel. She's mad at him for giving everybody the impression that he had. When Blake wonders does Rachel know, Sophie asks him why does he think she has been avoiding him? Back at the farm, Ben has noticed that some of his chooks are missing. Blake calls over to Rachel's caravan but it is empty. Rachel's stuff is gone and all that is left is the ghetto blaster that they'd listened to music on. Sam is going to be fine, much to Sally's relief. She and Pippa have a talk. Pippa reminds her that she had been supposed to be looking after him. Sally is worried that Bobby will still be mad at her but Pippa thinks she'll have forgiven her. Just then, Blake rushes into the house looking for Rachel. Pippa hands him a letter. Home from hospital, Donald tells Sam that treehouses should be built by people who know what they're doing. Something terrible could have happened to him. When he goes to fetch his new toy, Bobby confesses to Donald that today's accident really brought home to her what she had taken on. Sam asks him to build him a treehouse and Bobby backs him up. Donald doesn't quite commit to it though. Alone in Rachel's caravan, Blake starts to read her letter. In it, she tells him that she has decided to leave Summer Bay. What he did to her is only part of why she decided to leave. She really misses her mum and wants to be with her. She also hopes she can fix things up with Josh. Blake starts to cry. Cast *Ben Lucini - Julian McMahon *Blake Dean - Les Hill *Bobby Simpson - Nicolle Dickson *Carly Lucini - Sharyn Hodgson *Donald Fisher - Norman Coburn *Haydn Ross - Andrew Hill *Karen Dean - Belinda Jarrett *Matt Wilson - Greg Benson *Michael Ross - Dennis Coard *Pippa Fletcher - Debra Lawrance *Sally Fletcher - Kate Ritchie *Sophie Simpson - Rebekah Elmaloglou Guest Cast *Rachel Webb - Beth Champion *Sam Nicholls - Ryan Clark - * Writer - Greg Millen * Director - Julian McSwiney * Series Producer - Andrew Howie * Exec Producer - Des Monaghan Prev Ep Ep 747 (16 Apr 1991) Next Ep Ep 749 (18 Apr 1991) Category:1991 episodes.